ExraTerrestrial
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: Seth, Sara and Jack have yet to meet another on their wonderful journey. There will be a sequel, so, be prepared! REVIEW PLEASE!


**Prologue**

"I'm sorry sweetheart. We found her body a mile away from the accident… You're mother's dead."

**Chapter One**

"Where'd you come from?"

"O- Outside."

"Yeah, I figured that part out on my own. How'd you get in the car?!"

"Through that portal," The kids pointed to the left door of the cab.

Jack sighed, _I don't get paid enough for this…_

"I'm Seth. This is my sister, Sara. We require your transportation services immediately," the boy explained.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really? Well, I require-"

"A currency transaction," Sara explained to her brother.

Seth pulled out a wad of cash and held it in Jack's face, "Will this amount suffice?"

Jack's eyes bugged, "What did you do, rob a bank?"

Sara and Seth ignored his question. Sara turned to him, "Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?"

"If we have a deal for your services, we must move forward rapidly. It's urgent that we reach our destination without delay," Seth urged keeping his face pretty much emotionless.

The cars behind the cab honked in annoyance,

"Alright, Alright! Where to?" Jack asked, the cab moving once more.

After a few seconds in silence, Jack rolled his eyes, "I need an address."

Sara smiled and pointed forward, "We must travel in that direction."

Jack smiled sarcastically, "Well, I'm going to need something more specific then, "that direction.""

Seth's voice suddenly rang throughout the silent car, "We must locate latitude 40.54, cross intersecting longitude-"

Jack held up his hand to silence the boy, "I think we're just gonna stick with, "that direction.""

Suddenly, Jack's phone rang…

"Hello? Oh…"

Jack grimaced, checking his watch, "Shoot! I'm _So Sorry_. You know what? I'm coming right now, I'll be right there."

He clicked the cell phone closed and set it in the passenger's seat,

"Okay, kids. We are going to take a little side-trip, this is the luckiest day of your life."

The vehicle turned around and Jack continued the previous conversation,

"How did you know my name?"

They both pointed at the driver's ID taped to the front of the car.

"Jack Bruno," Sara asked, "Where are you taking us?"

Jack sighed and straightened, "To a place where I'm going to get my butt kicked for being late."

He pulled in front of a large building that had many lights on, and in front of the word, _auditorium_, there was a large banister that read,

"Cindy: A high school Cinderella? Is this a piece of history, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Are you serious? You've _never_ heard of Cinderella?! "

The two shook their heads.

"Well, you can come with me to watch, then. It's a classic!"

Seth was about to protest, but Sara leaned over to him, "This might be fun! It'll only take a second of our time."

Seth glared at her, but didn't object again. The three walked in and sat in the last row, closest to the door….

"Haven't we met, once before?" A young man, maybe Seth's age, with shaggy brown hair, asked.

"Yes. I must go…" Exclaimed a young woman with beautiful golden hair, also Seth's age.

"Wait!"

She stopped.

"At least try this slipper on for me…please."

The girl walked shyly up to him, and nodded, "Okay."

He then slipped a shiny silver slipper onto her foot…and hopped up, looking into her eyes…

"It's you! The one I have been waiting for!"

Suddenly, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, causing the crowd to cheer wildly.

Seth and Sara glance at Jack who sat in between them. His eyes were as big as cantaloupes, and he stood instantly, clapping hard. Seth and Sara shrugged and followed his lead…

**Chapter Two**

"Where were you?! I stalled for fifteen minutes!"

Jack sighed and gave the beautiful blond that was on stage earlier the puppy dog face, "I was helping these kids."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Nori, I'm sorry, okay."

The girl called Nori uncrossed her arms and smiled, wrapping her arms around Jack's waist…

"I couldn't stay mad at you, Dad."

Jack laughed, "I'm glad. C'mon, kiddos. I still need to get you two to your destination."

Sara linked arms with the girl who had offered to, "Your name is Nori?"

"Nah, It's just a nickname…my real name is Elnora Harper-Re-"

"-Bruno," Jack cut in as Seth and he caught up to the girls, "And I thought I told you, no boys."

Seth's ears perked up at the name of his gender, Sara giggled as Nori laughed, "Oh, c'mon, Jack. It was acting!"

"Oh, so I'm "Jack" now, huh?"

"Yes, it's not like you're my blood-father or something- aarrgghhh! Don't change the subject!"

She laughed, smacking his chest lightly.

"Why not? Do you…_like_ this boy?"

"Of course I _like_ him! I've kissed him like that, like, twelve times in practice!"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "_Twelve_ times?"

"Duh!"

Jack sighed as he beckoned for the kids to slide into the backseat, "We'll talk about this, later."

Nori let Sara slide in, but gently pushed Seth towards the door, letting him know he could go first,

"Go on, Seth!"

Seth turned away, as if blushing about her face being so close to his, "You may go, first."

Nori smiled, sliding next to Sara, "Thank you, Seth. You're quite a gentleman."

Jack snorted indicating that that was not how he saw the young man.

Sara smiled and leaned in to Nori, "So, um, Nori…"

"Yes?"

"Was that…what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That…_thing_ you did at the end of the… play? With that male?"

Nori laughed, "Yes, it was indeed a play, and definitely a male…were you talking about the kiss?"

Seth looked quite interested, "Yes, the, "smash lips" I believe it is properly pronounced?"

Nori chuckled glancing at the two. Turning to Sara, she asked, "So…what do you two do for a living? I act."

The two exchanged looks, then smiled politely, "Our father's a scientist…so it's classified.

"Oh…cool."

Trying to change the subject, Jack asked, "Are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?"

Seth's head shot up and his expression suddenly hardened into a glare, "We have agreed upon a financial deal. If your concern is regarding compensation-"

"My concern is that I got two strange kids in the back of my cab with a big wad of cash, and a drop-off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere," Jack defended, glaring back at Seth, "In my book, that's a little chapter called: Running Away. And-"

"Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay. And you _better_ get me an ETA! Capeish?!"

Jack's employer's voice cracked through the radio. Nori groaned, "_Must_ we listen to this guy rant?"

Jack chuckled, "Nope."

He picked up his radio, "Oh, I'm starting to- lose- you- Dom-on-ic…"

Jack hung up.

"Jack? Jack?!"

Jack smiled and laid his palm out in front of Nori, "Gimme' five, girlfriend!"

She pounded it.

"Ow!"

"Lol."

Sara and Seth turned and looked out the back window…

"What's up you guys?" Nori asked, following their gaze.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit!" Sara answered, her voice shaking slightly.

"Nori?" Jack questioned.

"Uh, yeah…I think we're being followed!" Nori confirmed, looking back and forth between Jack and the black SUV's behind them.

"We need you to increase the speed of your vehicle!" Seth agreed.

"Oh really? Well, I don't see any vehicles following-"

Jack was cut off by one of the black SUV's getting closer to the car, filling the empty space in the rear-view mirror.

"Uhhmmm…" Nori made a nervous noise with her lips, covering them with her fingers poised to bite them. Sara took her hands in hers and looked into Nori's eyes, "This will all make sense, I promise, Nori."

Nori nodded; grateful that Sara was still holding her hand…she was undoubtedly scared.

"At your rate of speed versus theirs, they will they will overtake our vehicle-"

"Relax, kid, I'm just gonna let them pass," Jack assured Seth, cutting him off. He rolled his window down and stuck his hand out, moving it forward in circles, "Open road, people! It's all yours!"

"Jack, I'm starting to get this weird feeling that they aren't good guys! Listen to them! Speed up!"

Jack ignored her and 'hmmmed' victoriously as one of the vehicles passed the cab, cutting in front of it,

"See? What I tell you? No one's following us! I'm the King of these roads-"

"Jack Bruno!" The girls cried in unison.

The first SUV stopped short right in front of them, while the other two pulled up on each side of the cab and began crashing its sides in. Nori began screaming as the cab began doing numerous 360's, she squeezed Sara's hands…but at the moment, neither minded. Jack finally gained control, pulling the lead in front of all the pursuing SUV's…

"See?! Why don't you just _listen_ Jack?!" Nori screamed, still terribly afraid. She struggled to find her seat belt.

"I said I was out and I meant it!" Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Who is Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

Jack had a sharp intake of breath, "How did you know that-"

Suddenly, their cab was hit from behind.

"Everyone get down!"

The three obeyed, but felt every jostle and smash the cars were making. Nori let go of Sara's hands and began pulling and tugging at her seat belt…

"What seems to be the problem?" Seth whispered.

"Ah! I- can't- get- my- seatbelt- to- come- down!" Nori grunted threw every jolt.

Seth nodded in understanding and began reaching for her…

The jolting stopped suddenly, and the three teens sat up, all automatically looking out the back window…

"Jack…" Nori warned, her fingers searching for her mouth.

Sara smacked them away, "Jack Bruno, it appears we have not eluded them."

"I'm _so_ over this! Stay down, Stay down!" He demanded.

They all ducked once more, but as soon as one more major jolt came, Seth's door flew open, and Nori flew out of the car…the lead SUV heading straight for her…

**Chapter Three**

"Seth, no! It's not a good idea. It's too dangerous!"

Seth glanced at her, _I have to try. Elnora needs me…_

"But-"

But Seth was already gone…

….

"Seth! What you doing here?!" Nori asked as Seth helped her up.

He didn't answer, he just stepped in front of her, the SUV suddenly hitting the brakes, but not in time.

"Seth…." Nori whimpered.

_I will not let them hurt you…_

Seth shook his head…why did he just think that?

The SUV collided with him, but Seth kept the glare on his face as the collision sent the now crushed SUV flying behind himself and Nori.

"What-"

Nori was cut off by Seth's lips against hers. She moaned in confusion, but placed her hand on his chest, goosebumps appearing on her arms as he pulled away suddenly,

"I apologize for my forward actions," He explained, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the cab, and shoving her into the backseat, him in tow.

Jack didn't know that they were gone, so he looked up and asked, "You three okay?"

Sara nodded, "We are-"

"-Fine. We should just- keep- moving," Seth finished, not looking at anyone.

Once again, Jack paid no attention. With a slam of his car door, he went off to lecture the people in the SUV's about his quitting, and then opened up the trunk of the taxi to check on the damage…

Nori pulled her knees up to her chest, her seatbelt still stuck in place…

"Okay…that was a little embarrassing…" Nori started.

Seth glared at her, "Why?"

"Well, you had to save me! I was such a wimp! I didn't even _try_ to get up and run!"

Seth looked down, "You are not a coward."

"What?"

He looked up at her, "You did not leak water…you were strong."

She blushed, looking down, "Well…Thank you. You didn't have to save me, or compliment me…but you did."

_You didn't have to kiss me, either, but you seemed to read my emotions. I really like you now, Seth. I think you're cute and want to get to know you better. How about, a date, sometime?_

But Nori couldn't bring herself to ask him. They knew too little of one another. Sure, he did risk his life for hers…but still! She rolled her eyes and set her chin in-between her knees…she was a coward.

All because of that kiss…she had completely forgotten how abnormal and un-humanlike it was that Seth didn't have a scratch after the collision with the car…

….

Nori's eyes fluttered open and she hadn't realized she had fallen asleep till now. She found that her neck hurt very badly and that her feet were asleep…joy.

She sat up, stretched slightly, and yawned. She then looked up and realized that she was the only person in the car. It was dark out now, and not a sound in earshot. The cap was parked in front of an old cabin-looking place that looked old and abandoned.

_Probably…a bathroom break?_

Nori shrugged and hopped out of the taxi…stretching fully, now. She looked over the side of the taxi, noticing its large dent…

"Un-believable," She muttered.

She walked over to the shack, and stuck her head inside, walking forward.

"Jack?" She called, walking into a creepy fridge with a light coming out of it.

"Sara?" She just now walked out of another "pimped out" looking wall thing, and then turned, only to spot herself in a forest-looking place and a black-looking costumed man turning towards her and aim a weird looking gun at her…

"Seth?" She squeaked, closing her eyes and bracing for the impact of a bullet…

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and she could feel herself being pushed into someone's chest and pulled backwards. When the person holding her stopped backing up, she felt a soft hand on her mouth, hushing her noisy breath-intakes.

Her mind buzzed…who could it be?

_Well, it can't be Sara…because she's not strong enough to lift me and drag me backwards…hmmm…it can't be Jack either because he's so much taller me…and I don't get freakin' butterflies in my stomach when he touches me!_

_Seth! It __**has**__ to be Seth!_

"Do not panic, Nori. But I suggest we run on the count of three!" Seth whispered, removing his hand from her mouth.

Nori bit her lip. As if detecting that movement, Seth added, "I will not let any harm come to you. I promise you."

Her heart leaped, "I trust you, Seth," She whispered.

"One…Two…THREE!"

The two rushed out from behind some plants close to the wall, now in full speed. They ran into Jack who hugged Nori and then quickly handed her the taxi keys, "Start her up. Seth needs to find Sara…and we need to get out of here!"

With a quick nod, and no objections, Nori was off running, determined to get everyone out of there alive. She rushed through the "pimped out" doors, and all the way to the cab as fast as her legs could carry her. She started the car, sat in the driver's seat and waited…

Where were they?!

All of a sudden, she saw two figures running out of the building after numerous explosions and recognized them at once as Sara and Jack…and Jack was holding an unconscious Seth!

"Oh, no…" Nori whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

**Chapter Four**

Sara jumped into her spot in the back seat and Jack placed Seth in after her…

"Go, go, go!" Jack urged Nori as he jumped in the passenger's seat.

She didn't object.

As soon as they were out on the safe, concrete road back home, Jack decided to talk,

"How's your brother doing?"

"His system has the ability-"

"-I will be fine. It is important that we gain much distance from this location."

Jack smiled and turned to the two, "I'm happy you're feeling better, 'cause you're gonna need your strength when you explain to me **just what happened back there!**"

The force of his voice made Nori flinch, causing her to swerve on the road. She turned to glare at Jack, "Easy! I'm _trying_ to _drive_ here!"

He rolled his eyes and turned to the teens in the backseat, as if to say… 'well?!'

When the kids didn't reply, he nudged Nori, "Stop the cab."

Nori raised her eyebrows, "What?!"

"Stop- the- cab!"

She smirked, "Hold on, teens!"

She hit the brakes, making Jack lurch forward. The other two got the message, so they were aware and had a hold of their doors.

Jack glared at Nori, "Who's side are you on?!"

Nori smiled sarcastically, "Well…I just wanted to get the point across that right now you are being a complete **ass**."

Jack's eyes bugged, but he sighed and didn't say anything about her language. Turning to the two in the back once more, he sighed,

"Alright, here's the deal. The cab doesn't move until your mouths do, so start talking!"

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasps of understanding," Seth replied, looking from Nori to Jack.

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of…your world," Sara explained.

"Hey, I'm a cab driver, okay? I have had plenty of worldly experi- experiences…"

They all turned around and Nori tried the rear-view mirror…

"What's going on-"

"SARA! We have to go!" Seth screamed suddenly.

The cab lurched forward and Nori had no choice but to go with it.

Apparently a blue light was behind them. Nori just drove and didn't know what to expect…until they began rolling down a hill.

"Hang on!" Nori screamed, struggling to keep control of the cab. She turned to Jack,

"I'm scared…" And she continued screaming.

They suddenly hit a train track…and the ride halted in the complete smoothness…

The cab grew silent, and Nori drove them into a tunnel. She stopped it feet away from the exit, her hands shaking and her breathing heavy.

"We can't let him destroy it, Sara," She heard Seth whispered.

Nori gulped as Jack asked, "Who is he? And this time I need real answers."

"It's a Siphon," Sara explained.

"A what?"

"He's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed."

"And his mission is?"

The car grew silent.

"Oh, LORD!" Nori screamed.

"What?" Everyone else asked in unison.

Nori gulped… "You. His mission is you..."

Jack sighed heavily, while Nori whimpered and kept whispering, 'we're gonna die' over and over. The blue searchlight grew closer and closer…and Nori hand strayed to the ignition where the key sat, small teardrops trailing down her cheeks…

It was gone.

Everyone let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. Nori began to laugh quietly,

"Huh, we didn't die!"

She and Jack swapped spots, and he then turned the ignition, and they pressed forward.

….

"Is there a safer route Jack Bruno?"

They all glanced out the right-side windows.

"Not unless you know how to fly," He answered.

Suddenly, it was back.

"AAAHHH!" Nori screamed as they entered the tunnel, the assassin closing in behind them…

"Get down!" Jack screamed.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara screamed again.

As soon as she screamed, there came the honking of a train.

"Oh, come on…" Jack moaned…the train was heading straight towards them!

"Faster! Faster!" Seth and Nori screamed in unison.

"It won't go any faster!" Jack screamed back.

Nori and Seth turned to Sara,

"SARA!"

She held her hand out, and sighed, "Ah!"

They began speeding up.

"HOLD ON!" Jack screamed again as he pulled out of the second tunnel…right before their assassin pursuer and the train collided, causing a major explosion.

**Chapter Five**

"No, we cannot trust them!" Seth snapped.

"I know we can, and we must."

They both turned to the front of the car at Nori, who hadn't said a word since the explosion, "Elnora Harper-Rene, we understand that you're frustrated and hurt by us, but…"

Sara was cut off, by the sight of Seth trying to grab Nori's hand. Not only did she brush it away, but she ran out of the car, running off into the wilderness.

Jack who had just gotten into the car at that moment, called after her from the open passenger door, "Nori! Elnora Bruno, get your butt back here!"

Of course, there was no response. Jack then unbuckled and made a move to open his door,

"No, Jack Bruno. My brother and I owe her an apology. She ran because of us, and now we must go find her. C'mon Seth."

The two slipped out of the car, hearing Jack's faint words as they ran…. "Stay, safe!"

The two found Nori siting on the ground by a small forest, looking up at the stars.

As they approached her, she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "Teens? I'm such an idiot! And, you said your dad was a scientist?! What does he do, make monsters?!"

Sara sighed, "Nori…"

Nori put a hand up, "No! I don't know what's going on! And to be completely honest with you…"

Nori stood. She was taller than Sara, and almost eye to eye with Seth. She gulped, and the two could see tears glisten as they traveled down her cheeks. She shrugged,

"-I'm scared."

Sara sighed and pulled Nori into a hug,

"I'm sorry, Nori. I'm scared too."

When she pulled away, they were both extremely surprised when Seth sighed, "I am, too."

Nori turned to the boy, "You know what, Seth?"

"What?"

Nori threw her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, "You are the bravest person I've ever met."

She smiled and looked up at Sara, who giggled, "You too, girlfriend."

She pulled them both into a group hug, and then they headed back to Jack, who still demanded answers as soon as they slipped in,

"We know you are frustrated, Jack Bruno-"

Jack held his hand up, "No. No more, 'Jack Bruno this, Jack Bruno that.' I've been asking for answers-"

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno. And so do you, Elnora Harper-Rene."

Everyone turned to look at her as she continued, "My brother and I, are indeed not from your planet."

Nori's eyes grew wide with the one thing that popped into her mind, _I kissed an alien? A hot alien I must say, but…I kissed an alien?!_

Jack started to chuckle, "That's it? So, that's it? Mystery solved? You two want us to believe that you're both aliens?!"

"It is the truth," Seth reassured him.

"Really? Well, you don't, _look_ like aliens."

"Well, what does an alien look like, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"You know what aliens look like! They look like- like little green people with antennas and laser guns and, 'take me to your leader, earthlings.' Oooo."

"You require some sort of proof," She turned to look at Seth, "He thinks we're insulting his intelligence."

"You think?! You just can't drop the "we're aliens" bomb just like that on somebody! Now I know I've seen some pretty weird things today, but you can't expect me to believe, that-"

Jack stopped short as Sara raised her hand and all the loose objects of the car began to float in the air. Nori's eyes grew wide as her iPod touch floated out of her pocket…  
Jack sat perfectly still as if he was in one of those movies where a gigantic, man-eating monster sat right behind the main character in the movie…

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind."

Jack sighed shakily, "That's impossible…"

Nori rolled her eyes, but still kept them glued to her floating iPod.

Sara tilted her head, "No, it's quite possible. On our planet as well as yours. You don't do it, because you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity."

"No," Jack objected, still not moving, "I don't do it because it's kind of creepy, and I really would like you to stop…"

Sara put down her hand, and at once, gravity took its toll. Nori's iPod landed in Seth's lap, and he picked it up and examined it,

"What is this?" He asked her.

Nori smiled, "Oh, that's my iPod. It's kind of like that little gizmo you use…except mine doesn't open doors, or become a tracking device, or anything else like that…"

"How did you know that? You weren't there when-"

"I saw it," She finished quickly.

Sara gasped, "How?"

Nori placed her hands on her face and squeezed her eyes shut as a piercing, distant shriek clasped her in memory….

_Another normal day, sitting in the car, and waiting for her mother to walk out of the grocery store with the sack of potatoes that Nori had requested. Nori was never a shopper, but at age thirteen, her mother wanted her to learn how to cook. Potato soup was Nori's choice. She loved potatoes. Suddenly, there was a blue light from above, and the store blew up. The car she was sitting in, toppled over with a crash. She could hear herself screaming and felt a pain at the back of her neck._

Nori opened her eyes, and looked around…everyone was staring at her. She felt tears stinging her face as she whispered,

"Jack…I remember…"

He placed his hand on hers, now fully turned around in his seat, "What is it, kiddo?"

She looked up at Sara, "I need you to read my mind."

"What? How did you know-?"

"_Please_, Sara! I need to know what happened to my mother!" Nori cried, placing Sara's hand on her forehead, "Do it!"

Sara sighed, but closed her eyes…

Silence pierced the car as everyone waited for Sara's answer. Sara's eyes opened, and she put her hand down in shock…

"What?!" Jack asked.

"Seth," Sara breathed, "She is the Seeker!"

Seth gasped, taking it all in.

**Chapter Six**

"What?!" Nori and Jack asked in unison.

Sara sighed, "The Seeker is just a name. There can only be one in the world at a time…"

"Which world? Ours or…yours?" Jack asked.

Sara sighed, "What I meant was, she is the only one in the universe. She can see the past, present, or future. She only needs to think about what she wants to know…and then she knows it."

"So…how'd she get it?"

This time, Seth but in, "There must be a Seeker in the universe, always."

"So…when my mother died…she was a seeker, and passed her powers onto me?"

Sara laughed, "Yes, Nori. Your mother was a terrific scientist. She was great friends with our parents-"

"Whoa, whoa…wait. So, I was _married_ to an _alien_?"

Sara smiled, "Yes…she must have fallen in love with you."

"Love is different for us," Seth explained, "For us…" He turned to look at Nori and smiled, "…It's forever."

Nori smiled at the two, "That is _so_ romantic! Oh, but…what about my blood-father?"

"You already know the answer, kiddo," Jack said, "Your mother said that her marriage to your blood-father was set up by their parents. They didn't love one another."

Sara stared ahead of them and suddenly screamed, "Jack Bruno!"

Everyone turned to the front and noticed the blue light ahead. Jack tried to start the parked taxi, but it was hopeless.

"C'mon, C'mon!" Jack screamed, "C'mon! Start! Start! Start!"

It was just a semi.

Everyone began breathing normally again… they were safe.

….

Jack pulled the taxi into a closed auto-repair shop…the poor taxi needed _major_ repairs!

"Hello? Is anyone here?!"

"Yeah…we're closed!"

"Oh, there you are. Yeah, I know you're closed. But we've experienced some car trouble and I was hoping…"

"Still closed. Experience car trouble when we're open."

"I'll work on that, next time. _This_ time, I need you-"

"Jack Bruno," Sara cut Jack off. He turned to her, "…the only thing that will convince Eddie Cortez to re-open for business will be a significant amount of money."

Nori snickered, and Seth placed his hand in hers and squeezed, trying to both shut her up and satisfy the empty feeling in his stomach…which immediately filled with butterflies for both of them…

The guy in the chair got up, "Hey, wait a minute…do I know you?"

Jack smiled, "No. Absolutely not, you don't know them from anywhere. I'll pay you, double your rate," Jack stated firmly, stepping closer to Eddie.

Eddie chuckled in mocking, "Huh, why not triple?"

Jack smiled, "Done."

Eddie's eyes grew wide, but he stepped forward to examine the car, "What did you do, get in a fight with a rhinoceros?" Eddie chuckled, "Poor Rhino."

Jack laughed, "Poor Rhino! I know!"

The two aliens chuckled, and Jack sent them a glare just as Nori squeezed Seth's hand…they quieted.

Eddie shrugged, "I don't even know where to start!"

"Well, where you could start is by replacing the front shocks, and the tie rods, patch up the radiator, fix the exhaust, and if you have four tires I'll take those, too. You got one hour."

A piece of the taxi came off as if on Que…Nori snickered.

….

"Over here. C'mon, sit, sit. Sit down," Jack ordered.

Nori sat beside Seth and Sara sat beside Jack. Nori began to stare at the band playing in the middle of the room. Seth noticed…

"What is it you are staring at?"

Nori tilted her head, "I could swear I've seen that guitar player before…"

Sara instantly turned to Jack, "I hope you do not act upon your thought of making a fast break out of the back door of Ray's, escaping Stony Creek, never to look back at us again."

Nori glared at him, "I suppose you drag me along too, huh, Jack?"

Ignoring her, Jack turned to Sara, "H- h- how do you know that?"

"My sister also has the gift of telepathy. She can read the minds of those nearest to her…I thought you knew that…?"

Jack glared at Seth, "Really, well you tell your sister that here on Earth, reading minds? Very rude. Don't do that."

"Hey guys!" A nice looking waitress said cheerfully, setting some glasses down, "Welcome to Ray's. My name is Tina, and I'm going to be your server."

The two siblings looked up at her nervously. She tilted her head, "Wow, look at the three of you."

"Uh, what do you mean, 'look at the three of them'? They look like, uh, just three, regular, all American-kids."

Tina nodded her head, "-Who look like they just rolled around in a pig-pen right before dinner, that's all."

"Evening, Tina!" A cheery voice said.

She turned, "Sheriff Antony! Your table's waiting for you. I'm gonna send you a round of Frito pies, huh?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Tina."

Tina leaned in to us, "I'll be right back."

She then left, and then the song: Ocean Avenue, began to emerge from the band in the middle, and Nori began to sing,

"_If I could find you now, things would get better! _

_We could leave this town and run forever…._

_Let your waves crash down on me, and take me away-ee-yeah-yeah… "_

The two "foreigners" were quite surprised and intrigued by the girl's actions. Of course, she didn't realize that Seth was staring admiringly at her…nor did she realize that Tina had come back.

"Well, I do believe that I've never heard a finer voice in a while I must say. You are quite talented. And I suspect that someone thinks so, too."

Seth instantly looked away Nori blushed, "Thank you, Tina."

Tina sighed, "Well then, why don't you three come with me, and we'll getcha all cleaned up, huh?"

The three Teens agreed, and Jack sighed, "Hurry back."

**Chapter Seven**

Sara and Nori and Seth all went into the "family" restroom, where they took turns washing up. As Sara washed her hands, Seth and Nori didn't look at each other, afraid of what the other might say. Sara, her front still facing the sink and mirror, began talking,

"Seth, Nori wants to tell you that she likes you very much, and thinks you are very courageous and wants to spend more time to get to know you…"

Seth raised his eyebrows and looked at a blushing Nori. Sara continued,

"Nori, Seth wants to spend more time with you also. He also thinks your voice is very angelic when you make music, and want's to kiss you again."

Nori smiled and turned to Seth, whose face now matched hers in color. Sara sighed and turned to them, "I shall go into the women's restroom to relieve myself…"

She leaned down and whispered, "Don't stay in here too long."

After she left, silence took over the two. Finally, Seth whispered, "What she says is the truth…for me, at least. I do want to smash lips with you…if you'll let me."

Nori laughed and then turned to Seth, "She said the utter truth for me too, Seth. And by the way," She leaned into his face, their lips nearly touching. She stared at his lips, but finished, "It's 'kiss.'"

Seth hesitated and began to bite his bottom lip as her hand rested itself on his neck. She smiled warmly, "Don't be afraid to feel butterflies, Seth. You'll have to open up to me, someday."

"But…you are in like with another. I should not-"

"Shh, Seth. Go ahead. I called him cute…but you are handsome."

He then relaxed and softly rested his lips onto hers. It wasn't as wild as their first kiss, nor was it as passionate, but it was just as romantic. To any normal person, it would look pathetic. To them, if they had recorded and watched it, it was simple, but it sent major shots of electricity down their spines.

They met Sara outside the bathroom and all walked back to the table together, Seth's hand in Nori's.

Jack sighed, "You know, I think it would be-"

"Best for everyone, if Seth and I found another ride?" Sara asked innocently.

"Seriously, you gotta stop doing that," Jack grumbled.

"Jack Bruno," Sara stated, "It is understandable that you are scared and confused, considering all that has occurred today-"

Jack glanced at Nori, then back at Sara, "Psssh, I'm not scared-"

Sara shot him a knowing look. Jack sighed, "J- just a little confused. But, the bottom line is, you guys need someone from NASA, or the Air Force…not us!"

"If you abandon us now, our mission will be in serious jeopardy!" Sara explained.

Jack sighed, "Look, I'm just trying to be honest here," Jack glanced at Nori, who had tears glistening down her cheeks, "We are not the right people! We will not be able to save your lives again if that assassin meets us on foot! I mean, look at Nori. Look at her!"

The two glanced at Nori, who closed her eyes in shame,

"She's not capable of watching over herself! What if she got caught…huh?!"

"Jack…" Nori whispered.

"She's not capable of anything!"

"Jack…"

"She needs to be protected, which I can't do because I'll be watching you!"

"JACK!"

Jack and the two teens turned to Nori who stood instantly. She glared at Jack,

"I'm _not_ a little girl anymore, Jack!"

She then made a scene by storming off. Seth was about to follow when Jack stopped him,

"Give her some time to breathe, lover-boy."

Sara continued the previous conversation, "A wise human once said, 'You are, what you think you are.'"

"Yeah, well, why don't you ask him?!"

"It was the Buddha, he's unavailable," Seth grumbled through clenched teeth….

_No one should treat Nori that way, even if he is her father. If I have to, I'll protect her with my life! She's different from any girl I've ever come in contact with…and I think that I'm in like with her…_

"How is it that beings on your Planet can be so large in form…yet feel so small inside?" Sara asked him. When Jack didn't answer, she placed her hand on his, "Maybe you and Nori need help, too, Jack Bruno."

….

"They're here for us, aren't they?"

Jack turned to her as we walked towards the exit, "Yeah, they are."

"Jack!"

They turned to the sound, only to have a panting Nori come rushing towards them, her hands tied behind her, her mouth half-covered in tape, limping.

"Lord, what did they do to you, Nori?!" Jack asked, untying her hands, taking off the tape and crouching down to take a look at her leg,

"Ah!" She moaned as Jack fingered her wound.

Jack whispered to the two aliens, "Don't let _anything_ happen to her!"

He began to walk away…

Seth began to panic, "I knew we couldn't trust him, Sara."

"Excuse me, Sherriff?" Jack asked the Sherriff.

"It's too late, we have to run!" Seth jumped, placing Nori on a nearby booth seat… "Goodbye, human," He whispered.

"Ah!" Nori cried as Seth grabbed Sara's sweatshirt…

"Wait."

"I was just wondering what your town's policy is regarding firearms?" Jack began.

"Excuse me?" The Sherriff asked him.

"There are a whole lot of guns coming in right now," Jack explained.

….

Jack motioned to the kids, "Come on, come on!"

Seth made a move to put his arm around Nori and help her up,

"Don't touch me!"

Seth sighed, "Nori-"

"Guys!" Jack snapped, "Relationship problem later, please?"

Nori allowed Seth to put his arm around her, but she spoke no more. They spotted the bad guys shortly after, coming in through all the doors, making any exit impossible.

Jack and the kids tried to simply slip away un-noticed, but it wasn't working so far. The Sherriff and the boys stood, spotting the nicely dressed men in black,

"Can I help you boys out?" He asked smoothly.

"Official government business, excuse me," the leader replied, attempting to move around him.

The Sherriff moved with him, blocking his escape, "Officially my town. That makes it my business."

The leader glared, "Mr. Carson…."

His boys pulled out their guns, making everyone scream. The leader continued,

"You're making a big mistake, Sherriff."

"I'll take my chances."

A poor, shaking rookie broke the intense silence, "Dude, I told you I should have a gun."

The Sargent next to him sighed, "Now might not be the best time to bring that up…dude."

Jack tried leading the kids around, and then he spotted the men with guns…

"This is not good!" He whispered.

They turned and ran into Tina, who glared for a second, then placed her finger on her lips,

"Shh. Follow me!"

They crouched down (Seth and Sara covering Nori's mouth so she wouldn't cry out) and followed the waitress to the back of the restaurant…

"Up there," Tina pointed to a hatch, "Okay."

Sara stopped by Tina, and whispered her thanks, "Thank you."

"Good luck."

Then, the waitress was gone.

Jack climbed to the top of the ladder and attempted to push it open…

He grunted in frustration, moving down the ladder, "It's locked from the outside, we've got to find another…"

Seth made sure that Nori was steadied against the wall, and then climbed past Jack,

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Seth's hand stretched through the concrete block covering their escape, and seemed to have unlocked it. He then pulled his arm back, and opened the hatchet.

Sara began to help Nori climb up the ladder, as Jack muttered, "Or we could do that…whatever that is."

Sara smiled brightly, "My brother has the ability to control his molecular density, which allows him to phase through solid objects, or withstand the greatest of impacts. That is how he saved Nori today, after she fell out of the taxi."

Jack sighed, "Well no wonder she's limping!"

Meanwhile, Seth had helped Nori up and they were having their own conversation…

Nori grunted, sitting down on the roof, keeping her leg straight. Seth kneeled in front of her,

"Are you alright?"

"Why would you care? I'm just some stupid, worthless 'human' to you!"

Seth sighed and took Nori's hand in his, "I apologize, Nori. You must understand that I was quite fearful of Sara and our lives. I hope you will accept my apology."

Nori blushed and kissed him, "Oh, Seth. You saved my life! How could I possibly stay mad at you?!"  
Seth cringed after his lips left hers…It tasted…different…somehow…

They came to the edge of the roof. Jack jumped onto the RV, and then the ground, neatly catching Sara. Nori clutched Seth's jacket,

"Jump, Nori!" Seth commanded.

"I cannot. I'm too scared!"

Seth then proceeded to scoop her up in his arms, bride style, and then jumped, landing perfectly normal on his feet.

"…or we could do that," Jack shrugged.

Seth set Nori down gently, right before they heard a growl. Jack turned, only to see a dog, barking and baring its teeth at them…

Jack laughed nervously, "Hi, little fella."

He then braced himself for the dog's attack….and opened his eyes in surprise when the dog ran past him to Sara, licking her face,

"We appreciate your understanding."

Jack shook his head, "She…talks to dogs…of course she does."

**Chapter Eight**

Sara and Seth both supported Nori as they ran back to the auto shop…

"Eddie! Time's up! We gotta go!"

"Go? I still gotta lot of work to do on her!"

Jack slammed his door shut after the kids were situated inside the car,

"Next time we're in town, we'll make an appointment," Jack reassured him, handing him the money.

"You want my card, er…"

"No."

There was a lot of squeaking and explosions as the taxi was pursued by the black SUV's once more. Everyone was being jolted around everywhere, and Nori cried out, pressing her hand against her wound.

Sara held her hands up and began blowing up the SUV's.

"Say goodbye to Stony Creek!" Jack cried happily.

Suddenly, the car stopped and began driving backwards…

"What, no, no, not now! C'mon! Sara? Sara, are you doing this?!"

Sara opened the passenger's door next to Jack, and in hopped the dog,

"Oh, absolutely not! This junkyard is not going with us! I am done picking up stray passengers!"

He ranted on and on until they began to be shot at again…so Jack eventually had to keep moving with the dog in the car.

"Those guys who were chasing us were the same ones from the highway, right?"

"Yes."

Seth leaned forward, "It is vital that you take us to their base of operation."

"You want me to take you to the guys who want to kill you?"

Seth's face stayed blank as Jack looked at him.

"Well, let me explain to you how we do things here on Earth. People who want you dead…you _avoid_. That way you, mm-mmm…._stay alive! _Make sense?"

"No one on your planet will "stay alive" if we do not return to our planet. In order to return, we need our ship. Those men who are trying to kill us have our ship. Make sense?"

Jack glared at Seth, but continued driving.

Sara smiled gently, "Where do you suggest we begin our search?"

"I don't suggest we begin searching at all. I do suggest we go back to Vegas and I drop you off right where you got on," He turned to Junkyard, "You too."

Seth sighed, "It's just as I thought, no human is going to help us now! Especially not this human!"

"Hey, hey, _easy_ on the human bashing, okay? Some of my best friends just happen to be human. And even if I helped, I- I wouldn't know where to begin! I don't know anything about- about UFO's or aliens, or…"

"Who's Dr. Alex Friedman?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "She's actually somebody who can help. And for the record, she happens to be _human_. Speaking of humans, what's your say in this kiddo?"

Nori didn't answer.

Seth's eyes grew wide, "Nori?" He gently shook her…

…still no response.

Sara took Nori's hand off her leg and examined it, "Huh!"

Jack pulled to a stop at her outburst, "What?!"

Sara gasped, "Elnora is losing a lot of her blood, Jack Bruno, and she is now unconscious. It is urgent we find a cure quite soon!"

Jack pulled on forward, screaming Alex's name…while Seth unbuckled Nori and held her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her and silently letting small drops of water slide down his face and onto her pale cheeks…

….

Seth awoke to the dog growling. Jack sighed,

"Sara."

"He would appreciate you pulling over so that he can relieve himself."

"Well we don't have time for that. He should've gone before we left Stony Creek. How's Nori?"

Seth glanced down at her, observing the jacket that he'd wrapped tightly around her wound to stop the bleeding. He glanced back at Jack, "Her condition is stable."

The dog growled again.

"He isn't pleased with your attitude."

"Really? Is that the way he feels? Well, you remind him, that I am a _man_ and he's a _dog._ And I'm not about to have this, or any conversation with a _dog_. So my answer is still _no._"

**Chapter Nine**

The dog jumped back into the car.

"Junkyard says, 'Thank you.'"

"Did he now? Is there anything else he wants?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Oh…" Sara ducked into the car to speak with the dog for a moment. She peeped back out, "He said he would love a bone, or a meaty treat?"

"Top of my to-do-list. Just get in, and watch my kid."

Sara nodded, and slipped back into the car.

….

"I need you to keep the cab close and give the dog some water. And uh, give him a meaty treat."

Jack walked into planet Hollywood after the Teens, "You feeling better, sport?"

Nori shook her head tiredly. Jack chuckled, "Help Sleeping Beauty out, you guys."

….

"The cattle mutilation doesn't start for an hour, but grab a seat. This place will be packed. It always is."

"We're here to see you, actually."

"Oh."

"It's Jack Bruno, we met earlier…"

"We…did?"

"Cab…airport to hotel…driver…"

"Oh, the nonbeliever. What are the odds?"

"Is there someplace we could talk?"

"The, uh…crowds in here making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Even more private than this."

"Look, no offense, but I'm pretty busy…"

"She's doubting her thesis on Gliese 581 and Alcubierre's warp drive," Sara explained.

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, it gets a lot better…trust me."

….

"Are you insane?!"

"I just thought you, of all people, would understand and want to help!"

"Why? Because I'm the _nutjob _speaking at the UFO convention?!"

"Ah-"

"Don't answer that."

Jack chuckled, "I know, it sounds really crazy-"

"Ya think? Hey, please don't touch that!" She snapped to Seth and Sara, who had set Nori down on a nearby chair and were taking a look at Alex's computer at the same time.

Seth turned to her and smiled, "You captured an image of our ship!"

**Chapter Ten**

"The smudge? You're telling me, you think the smudge is your spaceship?"

"No, we don't think it is our spaceship…we _know_ it is our spaceship," Sara corrected.

Alex turned to Jack, "That's it. I'm out. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just grabbed my laptop an-"

The laptop fell through Seth's hands and Sara made it float back up into Alex's hands.

Jack smirked behind her, "Oh…they can also do all this stuff, too."

"Who are you?"

Seth and Sara exchanged glances… "Show her," Sara breathed to Seth.

All of a sudden, all around them was the solar system and everything around it.

Alex, Jack, and Nori's eyes grew wide at this.

Alex giggled, "This is…HUGE!"

Jack nodded.

Alex turned to Seth and Sara, "I have so many questions, even though, you are the answers, here, standing right in front of me!"

Jack cleared his throat to tell Alex to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I'm very excited…right. W- Where are you from?"

"Our planet is located some 3,000 light-years from earth," Explained Sara, pointing to it.

"Space travel of such sizable distance…"

"-Is possible using a paradoxical passage in the unbounded-" Seth cut Alex off, only to be cut off himself,

"Wormholes!" Alex giggled, "That's it! My presentation at SETI National Convention was right! Interstellar travel is possible using wormholes as a shortcut through space!"

"That was my first guess as well…" Jack said as everyone began looking at him, "…wormholes."

Nori chuckled in the silence that followed, "Liar, liar, fur on-"

"Shut up, Nori. Continue, Doctor."

She turned to Seth and Sara, "Why did you come to Earth?"

"Our planet is dying. Millennia of neglect has rendered our atmosphere unbreatheable."

Alex tilted her head, "Sounds familiar."

Seth cut in, "Our parents are scientists who have studied Earth's changing climates in hopes of finding a solution for our planet's future."

"Our people's fears began to rise, and then our parents discovered something our leaders were very interested in."

"Your planet makes a suitable living environment for our kind. It would be simplest to abandon our dying planet and…occupy yours."

"_What?!"_

**Chapter Eleven**

Everyone turned, only to see Nori fall out of her chair. She screamed and clutched her leg. Alex immediately walked over to inspect the wound…

Nori blushed, "Sorry about your jacket, Seth."

"It is alright…see?" He waved his blue gadget over the bloody spot and the jacket was instantly clean.

Alex nodded, understanding what would have to be done. She ran out of the room, and five minutes later, she had cut Nori's pants into shorts and was wrapping white bandaging tape over it. Nori clenched her fists from the pain, but after it was over, she could walk on her own. Nori stood, her face slightly red, and grabbed Seth's hand, leaning on his shoulder.

"So…Jack and I are helping you conquer our own planet?" She asked sadly.

"No!" Sara objected, "Most of the people on our planet are fiercely opposed to this plan!"

"But fear of extinction triumphed among our people."

"But then our parents discovered a solution," Sara added.

All three humans let out the breath they had been holding.

"…an experiment at an outpost here was successful in regenerating life into all the previous plants and trees."

"…which would enable the re-oxygenating of your poisoned atmosphere," Alex said, catching on.

Jack sighed, "Alright, so, what's the problem?"

"Our military," Seth explained, "They preferred a solution of invasion over science."

"Which is why we had to hurry and retrieve the experiment," Sara got out the device that Jack recognized as the one from the shack, "All proof that our planet can be saved, and your planet spared, is in here."

"Where are your parents?"

"They were arrested for their opposition."

"We agreed to complete the task for them."

"Yeah, well, what about the assassin?"

Alex laughed nervously, "Assassin? What Assassin?"

"The Siphon warrior series Deraniun 75 was created by our military."

"And, they're bred to…hunt?"

"They're bred to kill. And if we do not return back home in time, the invasion will proceed," Seth finished.

Alex sighed, "We seriously need to find your spaceship!"

….

"There is no time for that; it is a matter of life and death that we see Harlan, now!"

The security guard chuckled, "Life and Death, ooh!" He mocked, "Uber scary drama queen theatrics. What's the 411 sitch?"

Angered by their attitude, Nori stepped forward and punched the wall beside them, leaving her closed hand there,

"You are currently alive. Unless you take us to Harlan," She removed her fist from the wall, leaving a gaping hole,

"…you'll be dead."

The two scurried off and lead them to Harlan's RV, no hesitation…

**Chapter Twelve**

"You know, you are very lucky, you three, that you didn't come face to face with the aliens in who were in that craft."

Nori bit her lip and squeezed Seth's hand. The two aliens looked quite interested about what humans thought about them,

"They're like deadly praying-mantises. They eat your flesh!"

Sara and Seth glanced at each other, playing along. Nori spoke,

"Oh. Oh, yes, we are indeed lucky kids, not to have had our flesh eaten by the aliens."

Seth and Sara smiled at Nori, and Nori buried her face into Seth's shoulder, trying very hard not to laugh.

….

"Well, from the size and scope of the crash, I would say there's only one possibility…"

The two guys in the back and Harlan all said, 'Witch Mountain' at the same time.

"What, are we a singing group here? Let me talk, and you two just…nod, a bit."

They apologized and let Harlan continue in giving Alex a map, direction…and some scary advice.

….

"Thank you, all of you. Seth and I understand you don't have to go forward with us, and yet you choose to."

Alex smiled, "You're welcome."

Nori put her arm around Sara's shoulders and clutched Seth's hand, snickering.

"And don't you worry, we're gonna get you home, I promise," Alex finished, raising an eyebrow at Nori's giggle-fit.

Seth chuckled, "What are you laughing at?"

Nori burst-out laughing, "They're like praying mantises, they eat your flesh?!"

Everyone started to laugh after that. Seth picked up Nori's right hand and licked his lips playfully, "Mmmm, human flesh!"

He brought it to his lips, and kissed the back of it.

"Oh, Seth!"

Nori giggled, pushing his hand away. He slid his hand back into hers right after that, though.

Alex turned to Jack, "I'm gonna go grab my stuff. Let's meet upstairs in the convention, at my booth, then we'll get your cab."

Jack stopped her, "Uh, Alex, uh…listen…I can't let you come with us. You either, Nor."

"What?!" The girls asked in unison.

"Well, if what half of Harlan says is true, then it's way too dangerous. They got in my cab, they're my problem."

"Um, no. I have spent my entire life preparing for this moment, and now that I have to actual aliens that need my help, you want me to walk away? Not gonna happen! Man up, solider. I'm in!"

Jack looked at Nori. She sighed, "Okay…you were right. I cannot defend myself. I'm weak, and unreliable and-"

Seth glanced at her, "Please don't leave us, Nor!"

Nori glanced at Jack, "-but their military ruined my life- kind of. They destroyed my mother. And I'm not going to sit around while my friends need help getting back to their life. Besides, what would you guys do without me?"

"Succeed?" Jack teased.

She playfully glared at him and his him in the elbow.

"Ow!"

Alex smiled at the two, "Just…lay low until we meet up."

Jack sighed, "Sure. Great. Lay low. Easy. How hard can that be?"

Jack stared after Alex in a 'love trance.' Nori smirked, "You know Jack, she's never gonna like you if you keep making it so obvious."

Jack didn't turn around. Listening to Nori, Seth dropped her hand. She picked it up again and clutched it hard, "It's different for us, lover-boy."

Sara smirked at the two and looked at Jack, "She thinks you're very handsome."

"Really?"

"And smarter than you think you are."

"So, she was thinking about me, huh?"

"At least as much as much as you were thinking about her."

Nori burst out laughing. Jack raised an eyebrow and turned to her, "Do you secretly drink coffee behind my back?"

"No."

"Did you have a happy pill this morning?"

"Of course not!"

"You are a very weird kid," Jack concluded, turning back to Sara, "So, she didn't happen to mention in her thoughts that I was, ah…"

"Show-time, everybody! Space expo, number nine! It's upstairs, c'mon!"

"Should we go upstairs now?" Seth asked a 'zoned' Jack.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go upstairs."

…..

"Sara, are you listening to what I'm thinking?"

She nodded, and held up her hands. All at once, every single person hit the jackpot. Everyone was screaming and running around all excited to win millions. Jack and the teens ran towards the exit, determined to get out before the men in black spotted them.

Alex suddenly appeared in the doorway, "What happened to laying low?!"

Jack snickered as they crept out, "Who lays low in Vegas?!"

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sara lay asleep on the first, small couch in the RV, with Nori sitting at her feet. Seth sat on the second couch, fiddling with his device. Jack and Alex were in deep conversation, so Seth took that moment to ask,

"Nori?"

"Yes?"

"What is the thing we have…is it love?"

Nori sighed and sat down next to Seth, placing her hand on his knee, "I don't know. You're the one who can only love one person…you tell me."

"Depends…do you love me?"

That caught her by surprise…did she love Seth? Of course she did! He saved her life! Butterflies were in her stomach every time she looked at him! Electricity surged through her whenever he touched her! If that wasn't love, truly, then what was it?!

She smiled at him, "I believe I do."

Seth smiled, "Me too."

He then leaned over and kissed her. Nori smiled against his lips, _OMG this is SO MUCH like the movie 'I Am Number Four'! Ahhh! Fangirl squee!_

The next thing she knew, her head was resting on his chest, they were lying down, and he held her in his arms, both half asleep…

….

Nori gasped, searching desperately for a way out of this hot room. The glass was unbreakable, the doors and windows were locked…and hot, suffocating gas was _pouring_ into the room. Apparently, the leader of the operations had loved her mother once-upon-a-time, but now…he hated the Harper-Rene's guts! And he wanted to see the last one suffer.

Nori, soaked to the bone in her own sweat, placed her hands on the fogged glass of the large window and looked down where she spotted Seth and Sara strapped to dissection tables…it was over.

She slammed both fists onto the glass, but it barely made a dent. It was over…they were all going to suffocate from lack of oxygen!

Her head grew dizzy, and her world grew black as she slid to the floor…ready to die.

….

"What? That's it? It's over?!" Alex screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I will not go back to prison!"

"Your own kid is in there, Jack!"

"Let's go!" The men demanded, shoving Alex and Jack into a truck's back-seats.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Thankfully, Seth and Sara didn't have to witness how quickly you gave up."

"I told them from the beginning that It was a suicide mission, I wasn't wrong."

"They _trusted_ you! _I_ trusted you!"

"Yeah, well, join the club of everybody else in my life who I've disappointed."

"They will dissect them like frogs in a high school biology class! You know that!"

"Whatever! It's not my problem! I don't care!"

Alex slapped him hard.

"Hey!"

The guard turned, only to be punched in the face and thrown out of the open door by Jack. The other, was kicked and thrown out the window by Alex. Alex took control of the wheel, while Jack closed his door and rubbed his cheek.

"By the way, that slap, very realistic. When did you know?"

"When you said, you didn't care!"

With that, the truck was turned back in the direction it came…

….

"Ah! These locks are too strong!"

"…green is oxygen…"

"Hurry up, we don't have much time!"

"Alright…"

Alex then moved to Seth's side, waiting for a response.

Seth took a deep breath, using his powers and going through the bolts. Doctor Alex smiled,

"Seth. Seth, It's okay, It's okay."

The bolts on Sara's table opened automatically, and Jack knew Sara was awake.

They both sat up, and Sara smiled at Jack,

"I'm gonna get you outta here," He promised.

Sara then looked around, "Where's Nori?!"

Jack's eyes grew wide…oh no.

….

"Come on, Come on!"

It seemed they had looked everywhere and were running out of time.

Alex looked at Seth and Sara, "Do you know _anything_ that can help us? _Anything_ at all?!"

Seth and Sara thought a moment, and then both looked up at a large, gassed over window,

"There!" Sara screamed.

Jack looked it over and inspected it…there was a smudged handprint on it.

"Oh, lord…"

Alex looked like she was about to cry, "Jack…"

They all turned to her, "These kids have been out of our sight for an hour and a half! There's no way she could've survived without oxygen for that long!"

Jack turned to her, tears sliding down his face, "I'm gonna save her."

….

Punching the guards, Jack tried the door…it was locked. Seth, Sara and Alex ran up to him. Jack tried punching the glass. He gasped, "Unbreakable."

They all turned to Sara, who acted instantly. The door swung open, and all the gas flew out into the hall,

They coughed and coughed, and searched the room,

"Nori! Elnora?! Nori?!"

They called her name over and over, but they couldn't see anything! Finally, Sara screamed,

"AHHH!"

"What's wrong?!"

The other three ran over, and this is what they saw…

Nori was lying on her back, her eyes wide open, and her hand on the thick glass. Her body was soaked in sweat. Her chest moved, but it was moving so fast that not one of them could bare it. Alex covered her mouth and tears started to run down her cheeks. Sara clutched Alex around her waist and began to sob…poor Nori was suffocating!

Jack picked her up and immediately ran out into the clear hall, setting Nori down. Seth had tears pull at his eyes as he stared down at the suffering, wet girl. She was almost dead…he could feel it. Nori was trying to say something, but her lips were dry, and she was already having trouble breathing.

Then, Jack got an idea, "Sara, bend down by her and read her mind!"

Sobbing, but wanting to help in any way she could, Sara read Nori's mind,

Sara began reciting Nori's thoughts, _"I am undoubtedly going to die. But I want you all to know that I love you.  
: Sara, you're my best girl-friend in the whole wide universe.  
: Alex, you are the bravest scientist besides my mother that I ever met…and I though we haven't known one-another long, you were a great leader.  
: Seth, I love you, I always will love you. You are the greatest and most attractive boy that I've ever met…I pray we'll meet again.  
: Jack…"_

Sara paused and sobbed for a moment as the dying girl drew in a shaky breath and tears poured down her cheeks,

"_Please know that, even though you weren't my blood father, you'll always be my father…I love you…"_

And so, the blond girl took one last shaky breath, and her head tilted towards the floor…

Sara snatched her hand away from Nori's forehead and ran into Jack's open arms, bawling now. Jack sniffled and looked up at the ceiling as everyone threw a group hug over him. A crying, group hug.

Jack then looked at Nori and quieted everyone down, "We can't let Nori die in vain, kids. We have to save the worlds…"

Seth kneeled in front of Nori, cried a little into her neck, and then kissed her passionately…feeling as if he died when she drew her last breath.

With that, they headed off on their journey…

**Chapter Fifteen**

The found the spaceship and Alex was intrigued, blinking through her tears,

"Oh, my…"

Sara looked at Jack, "We have to hurry!"

"Yeah, well, tell them that then!"

"Good idea," Alex praised.

She stole a white coat from the rack.

"Wait…"

But Jack had her jacket thrown in his face before he could protest.

"Excuse me!" She called to a man, "Do you not hear the alarms?! Work in this sector is to cease immediately! We have the off-the-chart readings of sodium hypochlorite, xenon, hydrazine, and you don't even want to know how bad the gamma radiation is, but you are going to have to do some serious, and I mean serious, scrubbing down."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who am I?! I'll tell you who I am, I am your worst nightmare at a court-martial, solider! Now, you can wither do as you're told, or I can go tell Henry Burke you disobeyed his direct orders. Your call. Choose wisely."

….

"Thank you. We were having a hard time figuring that part out."

Jack stepped forward.

"Jack…" Alex warned nervously.

"A brave but empty gesture, Mr. Bruno."

"They're just kids."

Seth walked forward, taking Jack's right hand. Sara did the same, though grabbing his right. Alex gulped, but grabbed Seth's other hand.

They were about to shoot, when someone shouted,

"STOP!"

The leader looked over and gasped. In walked a tall, slim girl. She wore a black out-fit that showed of her belly, and a gun was strapped to her belt. She also wore tall boots, a black mask like cat-woman's and her long blond hair stretched down to her back. She ran up and grabbed Alex's hand, her face hardening,

"It's your choice, Daddio."

The four brave souls were confused…who was this girl?!

"Fire!"

They were shot at…but not harmed. Seth! His powers protected all of them!

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The mysterious girl took out her gun, and turned to the four others,

"I shall join you later. Go!"

They all ran up the door, readying the ship. Jack looked scared, "Can we trust this girl?!"

Seth nodded, "Apparently, she is one of us. She helped me protect us by using her powers as well."

Sara nodded as well. A confused Alex looked at Jack, "Who do you think she is?!"

Suddenly, the girl ran in…

"It is a Siphon! Hurry up about it!" She screamed.

**Chapter Sixteen**

The ship took off under Seth and Sara's control…

"Activate the shields!" Sara told Seth.

"Power's at 25 percent and increasing."

"Siphon!" Sara screamed.

"Hold on!" Seth warned, increasing the power.

"Got him!" Jack screamed in victory as the ship ran over the Siphon.

The mysterious girl smiled.

Jack and Alex turned to her, "Who are you?"

The girl simply smiled and pulled off her mask…

"Nori?!"

The girl smiled, "No, Jack Bruno. "Nori" was my clone. My name is Ava…and I followed these two, here."  
The girl snickered, "I knew my father, Burke, would try capturing and killing all of us, so I made an identical clone of myself, and hid here on earth, training with a group of master criminals. They nicknamed me, "Cat Woman" because I was so good at cat-burgling."

Jack and Alex gaped at her. She smiled, "Where do you think all Superheroes come from? Did you think they'd just grow from the ground?!"

She walked over to Jack and crossed her arms, "'Course not…they came from our planet, silly. Sara becomes "Wonder Woman", and Seth over here becomes "Batman"…get the picture?"

"How do you know all that?"

She frowned, "Jack…I'm the real, "Elnora Harper-Rene." You married my real mother. She had me cloned and changed my name and everything…just so I could stay safe."

"So…I raised a clone this whole time?"

"Don't you catch on?! Huh! I "switched off" as you'd call it."

"What?"

"Look!"

She held up her leg to Jack, and smiled, "I wasn't shot in the leg, my clone was. After Seth left the family bathroom in the restaurant, I stayed in there for five more seconds…and let's just say I cloned myself, punched a hole on the bathroom wall, and made my escape. My clone had the same powers as me. Including, Super strength, snap-like attitude, future-sight…and ones you don't know, or need to know. All in all, I'm like the female version of Seth…I'm a Bionicle. Made for him and only him."

"You were…created by the military?"

"Yes…before they started to create mass assassins. I grew up with these two from a distance. I saw the future and knew they'd come to Earth…so I waited. Because, if they knew me on our planet, it would jeopardize my mission, so I came here and trained."

"And what was your mission?"

"Two things: Helping these two succeed, and getting Seth to fall in love with a human and trust their race. Now that he has, I can reveal myself, truly."

"What about the clone's…_horrible _ death?!" Alex asked.

She clucked, "I hate to break this to you, but, I have Seth's power to walk through walls…it was faked. So my "father" would think I was dead."

Jack sighed, "Why should we believe anything you say?"

Ava sighed heavily and then pressed a button on her black watch. In an instant, an exact replica, the one with a bandaged leg wearing ripped shorts, a sky blue shirt, and pony-tail…was standing right next to her and copying her every move.

"Believe me, now?" They asked.

The two humans nodded, as did Seth and Sara, who were smiling.

Alex tilted her head, "You knew this whole time, didn't you?"

They both nodded, placing the ship on auto-pilot and turning their chairs around. Seth smiled,

"Sara figured out first, and didn't tell me. But after I knew "Nori" loved me, and I held the clone, I kissed it and it didn't feel…real…like it did when Ava kissed me. That's how I knew which was which."

They turned back to the screen, and controlled it once again. All of a sudden, there was a large jolt.

"Whoa! What was that?!"

Seth looked it up, "The airlock's jammed! I need to manually override the system!"

Seth made a move to get up but Jack stopped him, "You two fly, just tell me what I need to do!"

….

Ava jumped onto the Siphon's back before it could attack Jack,

"I meant what I said about you, Jack! You're my real father!" She shouted.

"And I meant what I thought…you're my real kid!"

The Siphon knocked Ava off with one slam into the wall. She cried out as she hit the floor…

Jack suddenly ripped the Siphon's helmet off, and paused as he turned around. Then, out of nowhere appeared Seth,

"Jack!"

The Siphon tried to punch Seth but his arm went through Seth's chest, hitting the wall.

Jack turned the Siphon around, "You're better with the mask on!" And he punched him in the face.

"Ava!" Jack cried as he was thrown into the wall of the power source chamber.

Out of nowhere, Ava appeared and jumped onto the Siphon, kicking it in after Jack. The Siphon landed with a crash, then picked Jack up and attempted to choke him…

"AH!" Seth cried as he hit the Siphon in the back of the head with what looked like a frying pan.

The Siphon again tried to hurt Seth, but his arm again went right through him. Jack attacked it and attempted to push it into the blue ball-looking power source, but the Siphon grabbed Jack's hand.  
Jack gave the Siphon a, 'you suck, I just beat your butt' look, and punched it in the face. The Siphon let out a cry, and fell to its doom into the blue ball.

"Jack!" Seth screamed, helping him up and out of the power source chamber.

Seth then closed it, and they walked over to Ava, her leg badly wounded.

She began to laugh.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," She then cried out as Seth helped her stand, "So this is what it feels like…"

**Chapter Seventeen**

"You both must hurry, it's only a matter of time before they get here," Sara told Jack and Alex sadly.

"Don't worry about us," Jack told them. He looked over at Ava, "We have a Bionicle to protect us."

Seth glanced at her sadly, then turned to Jack, "Sara and I want you to have this," He said, handing him Seth's device.

Sara waved her hand over it, making it glow, "As long as it's in your possession, we'll always be able to find you."

Jack looked near to tears and he turned away, "Thanks," he whispered sadly.

Alex walked up to them, "Your parents will be very proud of what you've done here." She then pulled them into a tight embrace, secretly not wanting to let go…

"Thank you, Alex," Sara said.

Seth walked over to Jack, whose back was turned, "I once said that we could never count on humans to help us, especially, you," Jack turned to him, "I was wrong, and for that I am sorry."

"You take care of yourself," Jack told him, "And your sister, too. Do you understand?"

"Yes...take care of Ava, too."

"Jack?"

Seth and Jack turned, only to see Sara. She ran up and hugged him tight…thanking him without words.

"You guys remember, that, me, Alex and Ava…we're only a wormhole away, okay?"

Seth walked up to Ava while Sara was hugging Jack, tears in his eyes. He gulped and sniffed,

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Ava laughed through her tears, throwing her arms around Seth's neck, and kissing it softly,

"Jack is my dad, Seth. I love you," She let him go, not wanting to, "-but I have to stay here. My mission isn't complete, yet."

"What do you still have to do?"

"I've seen the future, Seth. And, as much as it hurts…I have to stay. You will find out, eventually…once you get back."

She kissed him one more time, before letting go, and letting Sara hug her…

"Take care…best friend."

That made Sara break apart, but she ran after Seth into the ship, and as they waved goodbye, the door closed, and the ship sped away.

**Prologue**

The three "humans" sat down into Jack's new mustang car, and all of a sudden, the black tracking device that they had been given so many years before…began to beep and shake…

**Race to Witch Mountain**


End file.
